


Dig two graves

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby didn't rebel openly against Vern, instead he plots his revenge in secrecy. Enter Chris. So what happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dig two graves

Plotting revenge can be arduous. If you have time your plan gets more and more complex with each passing day. Toby knows all about that.  
He’s been Vern Schillinger’s whore for almost a year now. Every day his fantasy of finally killing Vern gets more detailed. Vern once threatened to have Gen killed if he thought of rebelling. Toby knows he’s capable of it, which is why he’s been a good little prag all through the dreary months.  
When Vern says jump he does.  
Vern let Robson use him once, and he sank to his knees without protest. As James came into his mouth, he swore to kill him too, but he still swallowed obediently.  
He can still feel the imprint of James hand on his neck, though it’s been months since that time. Vern likes to share his toys, but not often.

*

It’s Tuesday and he does Vern’s laundry as usual. He watches the grey and blue clothes tumble and ponders yet another plan for his master’s death. Nino Schibetta died while coughing blood, his innards pulled apart by glass.  
Toby’s fairly sure it’s O’Reily and Adebisi behind that death. He doesn’t know O’Reily well enough to get his help yet. There needs to be more components for his plan to work.  
For now he plays the dutiful prag.  
He fingers the letter from Holly in his pocket. She misses him, but he won’t join her on the outside for many years yet.  
Gary and the baby are with her and safe. Gen is thinking of finalizing the divorce this week.

*  
“Hey Bitcher,” says Schillinger and touches his neck.  
God, he hates when Vern does that.  
“Got a little job for you,” says Vern and looks almost friendly.  
“What is it sir?” asks Toby.  
“James wants a little favor if you catch my drift.”  
Toby nods, he gets it all too well.  
He goes to a storage room where Robson waits.  
“Hey prag,” he says and shows all his pearly whites in a dazzling smile. His gums look grayish.  
“Sir,” says Toby.  
“Suck me,” says Robson and Toby sinks to his knees. He contemplates biting Robson, but there would be hell to pay, so he doesn’t.  
He efficiently sucks James, and feels fingers in his hair, dictating the rhythm.  
Robson comes and then tells him to return tomorrow.  
He nods and leaves.

*  
“Hey Beech,” says Vern and smiles. “I’ve been lucky. You’ve been a good little prag.”  
Toby can only agree.  
“It’s time you and I went our separate ways.”  
“Sir? Have I displeased you somehow?”  
“Don’t worry. I got a new master for you and all.”  
Robson?  
“He arrives tomorrow. He’s an old friend and I think he deserves a nice little whore. I got my eye on a pretty young thing that’s joining us soon. Now you’ve been real good to me and Chris is a good master to have. Just do what he says and you’ll be fine.”  
“What about Robson?” asks Toby.  
“Aww, I’ll tell him you got attached to him. That’s up to Keller, he can decide if he wants to share.”  
Toby sighs inwardly and proceeds to say goodbye to Vern. The last time he tells himself as Vern grunts and sweats over him. He can bear this, he has to. He disguises his disgust well enough, even if he’s sober.  
*  
Keller is an upgrade visually at least. Toby can appreciate his looks, but he’s a Nazi too.  
Vern trusts him after all. Keller has a tattoo, but it’s of a suffering Christ, not anything Aryan. Beecher watches him in the shower, and sees he has another tattoo on his thigh of a butterfly. Keller is nothing like he expected.  
The first night he offers to suck Keller, who nods and agrees.  
He needs to do his duties as a prag.  
Toby’s gotten good at his, so it’s not long until Keller comes and strokes his hair softly.  
He draws Beecher to his feet and kisses his mouth hungrily.  
Toby melts into the embrace telling himself that it’s good.  
If Keller likes the sex, maybe he can play a part in the revenge.  
He’s already gotten Ryan to supply some details for a decent fee.  
*  
“Do you want me to do Robson?” asks Beecher.  
“Why would you?” asks Keller and his eyes are dark.  
“Vern used to tell me to,” says Toby.  
“Well I’m your new master and I want you exclusively. I don’t share,” says Keller.  
“Okay. That’s great.” Toby doesn’t call Keller “sir.” He never asked him to.  
“Speaking of that..”says Keller and motions Toby over to the bunk.  
As Keller fucks him, Toby realizes that he’s not counting sheep or hoping a guard comes by.  
He’s in the moment, feeling every thrust of Keller’s cock within him. This time he even comes.  
He usually does with Keller. Keller seems to want him to, perhaps to prove his manliness. But none of the Brotherhood gives a shit about their prags’ pleasure. Keller is an odd one.

*  
The plan is about to spring into motion. Ryan has paid Kosygin to do Vern in a storage room. The plan is for it to happen as quickly as possible. Toby wanted it to take time, but he doesn’t have that. He’s only sorry he can’t see Vern’s face when he dies.  
*  
“Oh it was beautiful,” says Ryan. “Or so the Russian says.”  
“He’s dead?”  
“As a dodo. Your check cleared. What did you tell your folks it was for?”  
“Protection,” says Beecher.  
“Want someone else done?”  
Mostly Robson, but it can wait. Keller maybe but for now he’ll play the mournful prag.  
*  
O’Reily orchestrates it so that the Russian dies. Beecher knows he did it. The Brotherhood is in disarray until someone new takes over. Robson wanted the spot, but he’s too much of an idiot for it.  
Keller’s eyes are on him all the time, but that’s hardly new.  
*  
Despite being a little bit fond of Keller he doubts the value of him. He might have doubts about Vern’s death. Toby decides to get rid of him. He’s been seeing an Aryan called Steve. He lets slip that he thought Keller wanted Schillinger dead. While doing so, he sucks Steve a few times. Steve likes it, and decides to believe him.

*  
Toby learns that Steve’s planning an ambush in a shower room. As Keller prepares to leave, he stops him with a hand on the shoulder.  
“Don’t,” he says, surprising himself.  
“Why?”  
“It’s a trap,” says Beecher. “Steve Jones plans to kill you. He and some Aryans lie in wait.”  
“Thanks for the warning,” says Keller.  
“You believe me, I hope.”  
“I do. I’ll see you,” he says and presses a kiss to Toby’s temple.

*  
Later Keller comes to him alive.  
“Oh Toby, “ he says. “I owe you.”  
“What happened?”  
“I told the hacks. They’re in the hole.”  
“Good.”  
“You think so, huh? It was your plan.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Steve told me before I broke his neck.”  
“What the hell?”  
“I got him alone and he sang like a fucking canary. You wouldn’t have, you’re too sly. So why did you change your mind Tobe?”  
“I didn’t. He was a liar.”  
“Don’t bullshit me Toby. I know you killed Vern somehow.”  
“I didn’t.”  
“No. Not in person. But who else would hate Vern so much? I know how sadistic he could be.”  
“So I’m dead huh? Make it quick Keller.”  
“Oh Toby, you think I’ll kill you? I won’t. I got my kill today with Steve. He fucked you so he had to go.”  
“What?”  
“Nobody touches what’s mine, “ says Keller.  
“I’m not..”  
“You are mine Toby. You love me or you would have killed me. “  
“You’re insane.”  
“Takes one to know one babe.”  
“Chris..”  
“I might do James someday. But it’s too risky now. See, I can be helpful. I would have done Vern for you.”  
“You were his..”  
“No. I don’t care about that now. All I want is you.”  
Beecher looks at Keller and sees no lies in his demeanor. He does mean it.  
“I love you,” says Toby.  
“I love you,” says Keller and kisses him.  
As he surrenders to Keller, Toby knows he ‘s lost his heart for real. He doesn’t think of Steve when Chris says he is horny after his kill. All he thinks of is the pleasure he feels.  
He’d meant to dig more graves, but this will do nicely.


End file.
